Robots applied to arc welding are provided with a welding torch (hereinafter referred to as a “torch”). The torch needs to be fed with a welding wire, and a wire feeding device (hereinafter referred to as a “feeder”) as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-66610, for example, is used for such feeding.